Shell
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: Robin goes missing, and Starfire's finding it hard to keep going on, knowing he could be hurt. The other Titans learn to cope. Starfire loses all hope, until she gets a letter that may help her find Robin, and save herself from the shell she;s becoming.
1. Horrible

Shell

Horrible

Starfire sat in her room, clutching the photograph. From the way she held it, someone would assume it was her last lifeline. In a way, it was.

No, not it…

He. He was the reason tears were streaming down her cheeks, the reason she no longer laughed. He was why she didn't have that twinkle in her eyes, why she didn't see anyone…she just stayed in her room and stared at this picture.

Robin. Starfire's eyes welled up again at the thought of his name. He was gone. Vanished. No one knew what had happened, where he was taken, or who took him. All they knew was that he wasn't there anymore. He wasn't there to lead the team, beat Beast Boy and Cyborg at games, brood with Raven, or teach Starfire earthly ways. He was gone.

Starfire silently wept. A single drop hit the page, followed by another. It was a picture of her and Robin dancing. Cyborg, ever handy, had taken a picture of them at the prom, soon after they had defeated Kitten. Starfire waited for the anger she felt towards the girl to appear.

And waited…

It did not come.

Star was so saddened by Robin's departure, she had no time for other emotions…she felt only despair.

000

Robin growled. It had been 4 weeks…a month since he had been taken. He had no way to get out. Believe me, he tried everything.

Strangely, he had never met hit captor. The man had other men bring his food to him, and spoke to him through a intercom constructed behind the ceiling, and even then, his voice was obviously disguised.

Robin sighed, and let his head droop back onto his shoulders, and sank down so that his knees were parallel to his chest. Being kidnapped was tiring, and he found himself yearning for his bed. His soft warm bed. His cozy pillow…the pillow he kept a picture of Starfire under.

Starfire. Did she miss him? He had a hundred questions about what had happened since he…left. Had she met someone new, someone else to describe Earth to her? Was the team okay? Did Beast Boy ever find that tofu he was missing? Did Starfire ache for him as he desired her?

Robin opened his masked eyes. This day…it was…

000

Awful…that was the word to describe the way Starfire felt. Her cheeks were red from crying, and her eyes were puffy and dry. Her stomach was growling from not eating much food for the past 3 days. Her throat was dry, and she longed for the warmth of the sun. But joy seemed beyond her now…because…

He was her sunlight. To her, it seemed every room lit up when he walked in. He thought that his negative mood brought down the whole team, but she had cocked her head at that and merely looked confused, before saying, "Robin, you are quite the opposite…you are not negative…you are positive!"

She smiled a little, reminiscing. She gasped loudly, and quickly admonished herself. Robin was out there cold and alone, and she was laughing? Or…was he cold and alone? What if he ran away? What if he was…happy? What if he was d-

No. Robin was not d-

NO! Saying that he is dead will make you think that he is- BUT HE ISN'T!

000

Across who knows how many miles, and sitting near the window of the cells that they lived in, two teens looked towards the stars. They summed up their day in one word..

"Horrible…"


	2. Letter

Letter

Starfire hugged her knees to her chest. She gently rocked back and forth, slowing her crying down, willing herself to calm down. Her once sparkling green eyes were dull and blank, showing no emotion. Her need for food had become far to great, and she reluctantly left her room silently. She crept quietly around the hall, her face holding an empty look, a tremendous void that seemed to suck the gloom away from anything.

Beast Boy and Raven looked up as she entered the living room/kitchen area. They exchanged a look between them, and Beast Boy unconsciously scooted closer to Raven, and away from the haunted looking alien. Even Raven looked a little afraid of the gloomy girl, despite her being the depressed one. When Beast Boy's hand touched Raven's he blushed slightly and raised an eyebrow at her softly.

"Err…Star! Are you feeling better, or do you still miss R-"

Beast Boy was cut off by Raven slamming her hand over his mouth, and he visibly flinched at her death glare. He gave a weak chuckle, and looked back at Starfire, to see her reaction to this. Normally she would have a slight blush, and her eyes would be twinkling, small giggles escaping her lips now and then. She would also be smiling with rapture at the closeness of the two Titans.

But now Starfire just walked to the fridge, got a small bottle of water, and took a plate with who-knows-what on it. She walked out of the room just as quietly as she had entered. Starfire, the girl who never shut up, had not spoken a word. Beast Boy looked at Raven, and she looked back at him as well.

"Raven…what's wrong with her?"

His whispered words hung in the air, as the dark sorceress gazed on helplessly after the saddened alien.

"I don't know Beast Boy…I just don't know."

Starfire could vaguely hear voices, but ignored them. She turned blank eyes upon her teammates, but did not see them. She saw only something she could never have. The warmth of the touch of someone you cared about. The sweet blush accenting their faces caused her to sink deeper into herself.

She exited the room, shutting out the sounds of them talking. Because every time someone spoke, she heard him.

"Raven…what's wrong with her?"

No…that was not Robin speaking. It was not. It was not his deep, caring, calming voice…surely she was going 'bonkers'? A small curve of her mouth caused her to wince. The term that Beast Boy had used was undeniably humorous. NO! She could not be happy. She could not smile. She was to be like this.

"I don't know Beast Boy…I just don't know."

'_Get…out…of…my…HEAD!' _she yelled. Robin's voice echoed around her, trapping her. The voice remained in her head as she dropped to her knees with her hands gripping her head.

'_No one could ever take your place…'_

'_How could you just let him get away?!'_

'_I'm glad you're staying with the Titans…and not getting married.'_

'_STARFIRE!'_

'_You are…hurting me.'_

'_I have never seen Robin so angry…so angry at me…'_

Words reverberated through her head, making tears stream down her cheeks. Wonderful moments with Robin were replaced by bad ones. She had failed him. She had failed Robin.

She slid further down to the ground, barely noticing her cheek touching something cool and sleek. She opened her eyes and saw white.

A letter.

She picked it up carefully, noticing that it was addressed to…Koriand'r? But…no one…no one knew her name…

The letter slipped from her numb fingers…

No one but Robin…

Oooo...I slipped some angst in there. Yeah, I'm being moody...WHOO! Erm, I haven't gotten a BUNCH of reviews for this, but I'm hoping this chapter will help...pwease? -pouts-


	3. Hidden Message

Hidden Message

Starfire stared blankly at the letter. _How…how can this be? _With trembling fingers she gently took it into her hands. The smooth crispness of the paper brought her down to reality. This was real. Somehow, Robin had written to her.

Her fingers shook so violently she cursed herself. She slid her fingers into the envelope, pulling out a letter. With a tremulous look on her face, she read its contents.

_Star,_

_I have to write this very secretly, as I am being watched as I am recording this now. I had to write something, though, no matter if I got caught or not. I know that you will find me Star. You always managed to help me. I can't tell you too much, in case this letter is intercepted. I am giving it to someone I trust, and they will hopefully be able to get this to you. _

_Remember me always,_

_Richard_

She blinked. How was this supposed to help her find him? She searched the whole letter, through and through. Her eyes fell to the envelope. Out of the top was a piece of paper that was showing. She pulled it out and read the following.

_Lookin through a window,_

_Rain is falling duwn._

_Through all of it though,_

_Neiher of us frown._

_We are together now,_

_Two combinid as_

_one._

_Sharing siles of love,_

_Bright as the shining sun._

Right now, dear reader, you are probably wondering 'What the heck is wrong with Robin?' You'd think Starfire's reaction would be the same.

But she was smiling. A memory flew into her head.

_OOO_

"_Robin, what is this book about?"_

"_Well, Star, its about secret codes. You know, like hidden messages."_

"_Please elaborate, Robin."_

"_Well, lets say that you get a letter. And there are a bunch of mistakes. You take the letter or letters that are missing or have the wrong letter in its place, and you create a new word or words."_

_OOO_

Starfire knew which poem this was too. She had been in Robin's room that same day, when she had stumbled upon a book of poems. Robin had left to use the restroom, so she took a quick look at it.

_This poem had been book-marked, and Koriand'r was written above it. She did not think Robin was a poetic person, and heard him coming. Turning to confront him about it, the alarms went off. Sighing, she put it back. It would have to wait. _

Doing a quick scan of the poem, she pieced together one word.

OOO

"Gothem?" Beast Boy's incredulous voice cut through the air.

"Yes, that is where he is being held captive," Starfire said, a flush to her cheeks and some of the twinkle back in her eyes. Knowing that she could save Robin had awakened her, and she wanted to save him NOW. Beast Boy exchanged a look with Raven, who raised her eyebrow in response.

"Star, are you sure that Robin meant Gothem?" Cyborg asked kindly. He had been the most upset about Robin, except for Starfire, and had practically lived in the garage for the past month.

She nodded furiously. _Why will they not understand? _

"Yes. We must hurry. He is in great danger, and I wish to help him. Now."

Beast Boy glanced at Raven once more, who nodded. He looked at Cyborg, who was smiling. Grinning, he turned back to Starfire.

"When do we leave?"

OOO

Robin smiled contentedly. He had given the letter in secret to the lady who gave him his food. They had become friends as of late, and shared small messages in furtive ways, like hiding it in food. From her he had found out that he was currently in Gothem, and had immediately sent a letter to Starfire, knowing she would figure it out.

Quietly he whispered the memorized words of the poem he knew she had seen.

"_Looking through a window,_

_Rain is falling down._

_Through all of it though,_

_Neither of us frown._

_We are together now,_

_Two combined as one._

_Sharing smiles of love,_

_Bright as the shining sun."_

OOO

Whoo! I updated! I have been so busy with this HP RPG though! If you like Harry Potter you should join! Its really fun, and you can see me on there as:

Chita Pheonix

Sam Harris

Danny Penton

Mason Moor

Anyways, its called Luna Soleil! Join please!


	4. Leaving

Leaving

They were ready. They were leaving for Gothem soon. At first, some of them doubted Starfire's conclusion that that was Robin's location. (AN: That sounded like it came right out of Star's mouth) But a look at the middle of the T-Ship that had occupied the leader seemed to stiffen their resolve, and Cyborg had prepared for launch immediately. He installed machinery that allowed it to function as a regular airplane, so that they could reach Gothem without going into deep space. They headed towards their assigned seats with a somber note hanging in the air.

Beast Boy gave Raven a glance that she returned with a shrug. His raised eyebrow indicated he was asking her if she trusted Starfire. He wasn't sure if they should trust the girl that hadn't spoken for almost a month, who they had found crying over a letter in the hallway, and who was saying that Robin had sent her a letter, when there had been no sign of him for a long time. Raven gave him a half smile, so that her mouth curved softly at the corner. She obviously trusted the distressed alien. That was good enough for him.

"We're counting down till we launch." Cyborg's static covered voice came over the intercoms, so that they were pushing the correct buttons and preparing for flight.

"Five…four…three…two…one! We're heading up!" Cyborg grinned as they lifted off the ground, obviously proud of himself. Beast Boy was still looking sideways at Raven while monitoring the T-Sub/Ship/Plane's movements. Her hood was up, but if you looked up close at her, she was softly blushing, obviously knowing he was staring at her.

Starfire had a grim determined look on her face.

"We will find you Richard. I promise you. X-hal, please watch over him for me," she whispered softly, fingering the letter that had been carefully placed in her belt pocket.

OOOO

Robin growled ferociously at the box. How he hated it…even more than Slade. At least then he had seen who (in a manner of speaking) he was talking to. Currently a warped voice was speaking through it.

"You're a clever boy Robin. Sending that letter to Koriand'r was _very _ingenious. I applaud you."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and he angrily turned away.

"How the…how do you know Star's name?" he asked, more to himself. Of course, the cursed name heard him anyway.

"My dear boy, I have my ways. I see you at every moment of your day. I follow you everywhere. That's why your dear friend Maria is with me now. She is…well…don't expect to see her again."

A low sound that Robin assumed was chuckling emitted from the intercom. Maria was the elderly woman that had helped him. _If she's hurt, its my fault. My…fault…she trusted me. Damn this uselessness._

"Please, don't hurt her." Robin gritted his teeth. He never…_never_…begged an enemy. And this guy was definitely on the naughty list in Robin's book. This woman was his friend, and he cared about her. In a sea of alone and hurt, she had comforted him. In his own pain, she had found him and helped him realize he could do something. And to repay her, he did this…

"Do anything you want to me, but leave her alone."

(AN: Lets just get one thing straight right now. Maria is an older lady…like her late 50's. She is NOT going to be paired with Robin. Do not despair (Another Star moment!))

OOOO

Starfire sighed as they sped through the air, watching cloud formations flit by. Cyborg had shut off his side of the transmission, and was currently steering the ship. Raven and Beast Boy had narrowed the stream to themselves, and they were having their own private conversation. Starfire was alone, but she had grown used to it in the past month.

The others had tried to help her, but to no avail. She refused to come out, even when offered mustard. She shook her head softly now, properly ashamed of herself. She had been behaving like a total zabnark.

She was quickly becoming bored with watching the clouds, and turned her attention to the other Titans. Beast Boy was staring at his monitor and blushing softly, while Raven was looking down, lowering her hood even more.

_Aahh…to be young and in love. _Starfire blinked. _Where had that come from? _Eh, she was going mental. It made her a bit jealous to see them wallowing in the feeling she had been missing for a month. During the time of Robin's…absence, they had been left all alone. Not even Raven could stand being so secluded, and the two had become very close. Starfire was torn between being happy for them, or being upset that they had love and she didn't.

She sighed and rested her head upon the window, holding the letter in her hands. In a moment of dramatic boredom, she dropped her head to the panel. A loud crackling down came over the intercom, before a low voice came on. Robin and Cyborg had explained that there were machines that could disguise voices, and she knew that was what was happening now.

"_You're a clever boy Robin. Sending that letter to Koriand'r was very ingenious. I applaud you."_

Starfire gasped, before sending a signal to the other Titans to allow them to listen in on the conversation. She turned up the volume on the transmission, and leaned forward to listen.

"_How the…how do you know Star's name?"_ Starfire blinked in wonder. That voice was _not _disguised.

"ROBIN!"

Star looked around at everyone, and saw Beast Boy staring at his intercom in a confused way. Raven was listening intently, probably trying to find a clue to help them find Robin. Cyborg was typing furiously at his keys. Starfire knew that he was tracking the transmission.

"_My dear boy, I have my ways. I see you at every moment of your day. I follow you everywhere. That's why your dear friend Maria is with me now. She is…well…don't expect to see her again."_

Starfire blinked in confusion. _Who is this 'Maria'? And who is this man that is going to harm her? _

"_Please, don't hurt her." _Robin was obviously upset. He _never _begged any villain. Starfire frowned for a moment, then looked up to see Cyborg grinning wildly. He had found the source of the conversation.

"_Do anything you want to me, but leave her alone."_

Starfire gasped as they were turned to the right. "Robin, we will find you. Do not despair."

OOOO  
I AM CURRENTLY DOING THIS ON MY NEW LAPTOP! CHRISTMAS ROOOOOOOOOCKS!

-glomps- I love my laptop, even though its like the only thing I got. I can live with that! But I have to do a project, so I might not be able to update ANY stories. -mutters- Stupid Science Fair Projects. WHOO!

-coughTHEREWEREHINTSOFBB/RAEcough-

Please review!

Kenshin: Shessha thinks you should!

Cheenami: -glomps- I LOVE YOU KENSHIN!

Kaoru: -growl- WHAT?

Kenshin: -sweat drops- Oro…

Cheenami: -smirk-

Kaoru: -grabs Kenshin's sakabatou-

Cheenami: -grabs authoresses all-powerful-commands pencil- BRING IT ON! I'LL REWRITE THIS WHOLE THING!

Kenshin: -rocking back and forth- Ororororororo…

Review, or I sick the Hitokiri Battousai on you! Once I get him to stop Oro-ing.

-points to Review Button-

Why are you still reading? Review already!


End file.
